


We don't sleep very much

by voices_in_my_head



Series: Killing my Dreams [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hell is physical pain. Valhala is emotional pain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't sleep very much

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this last night so here I am. I'm not sure what it is, it's just something I felt like writing.
> 
> Also, this happens between Hulk putting Loki down and him waking up. I know something like that wouldn't kill him, so let's just pretend there was a crack in the floor and something went deep into his brain.

Hell is physical pain. Valhala is emotional pain.

Hell and Valhala, or whatever demon is in charge and Hela, have a deal where sometimes they trade souls. Sometimes it’s for fun, Crowley won’t lie, and others it’s because physical pain isn’t enough to break someone. It isn’t many times that someone comes from Valhala not broken.

Crowley spent almost three hundred years being tortured in Hell. The thing is, the reason why the torturing didn’t stop earlier wasn’t because he was too proud to say yes to the demon, it was because it took the demon almost all that time to go and ask him to stop being the tortured to become the torturer. Crowley didn’t even think before screaming yes.

It has been centuries after that and Crowley has difficulty in remembering why exactly he went to Hell.

The day he met Hela was when he was promoted to being a demon of the crossroads. A “make a deal” demon.

To this day he can’t say how they became friends, but they did and if he’s to be honest to himself the moment Loki ends up in Hell, he knows that it’s a matter of minutes before Hela arrives.

This is why he doesn’t wake Loki up, lets him sleep. It will be Hela’s decision for Loki to be aware that he died or not. Because Crowley will make Loki live once again and they both know it.

“You know why I’m here,” she says and to some people she might seem scary but to Crowley, she’s just a friend.

Half of her face is dead, literally, and Crowley wonders if seeing her is what drove Loki to madness. He doubts it.

Loki may have of faults but loving his children isn’t one of them. Hela being in front of him is enough proof of that.

“You want your father back,” Crowley is sitting in an armchair with a glass of whiskey on his hand and is soon followed by Hela, who sits across from him.

“I will give him back; I owe you.”

He does. A couple of years before he had gone to her and had asked her to refuse Hell’s request of letting the Winchesters into her domain. It took thirty years for Dean to break. If Hela had put her hands on him it wouldn’t have taken one.

She doesn’t answer and he keeps looking at her.

“Do you think this will change him?” He asks because they’ve known each other long enough that she won’t hit him for asking.

Hela sighs and takes a gulp from her drink.

“I don’t know. Do you think leaving him dead will change anything?”

Crowley laughs, because he had actually already thought of that.

“No. It will only make him hate your uncle and grandfather more for not saving him. Do you think he went insane because of what Odin did to you, his children?”

Hela’s hand claps when he says ‘insane’ but he’s him, so she doesn’t say anything.

“I wish I could say yes, but… we live in Hell, you and I. They’re different, of course, but it’s still Hell, which really isn’t a word enough to describe the horrors down there. There are no words for that, even in the gods language. But we survived.”

She pauses and Crowley drinks more, because there’s nothing he can say to that.

“I keep thinking of what will happen to him. There are so many sceneries, but I only see the bad ones coming true. He’s my father and he went against Hell for me. I won’t let him die,” she says like she had been doubting if it was the right choice. Crowley once again doesn’t respond, mostly because he has no idea what he could say.

“He’s asleep. Should I wake him up?”

“Why?” Hela doesn’t ask like she has no idea of the answer, but because she wants to hear it from his mouth.

“So that he knows that his daughter came to Hell for him.”

“Just like he did.”

They’re silent once again and it shouldn’t be this comfortable, but it is.

Their friendship mostly consists of silences. Silences that don’t need talking, it’s just enough to know that they’re not alone.

It’s the unheard that make their talks. How, sometimes, they wish to be human, not because of their emotions, but because of their mortality. Except they already know where they would go once they died and Crowley is sure that there’s nothing that would make him want to endure another three hundred years of torture.

“Don’t wake him up,” Hela finally says, getting up from the chair, “just send him back.”

There are a thousand things he could say, but he doesn’t, because he’s a demon and he sure as hell isn’t one to make judgments.

He finishes his drink and gets up.

 


End file.
